JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Cascading Imaginations
by Thajtim
Summary: 29 years after the initial story of Diamond is Unbreakable. Isn't this great!


The world is filled with mysteries: what is the Bermuda Triangle, where is Cleopatra's tomb, is Atlantis real, was there an actual Jesus Christ, are there really aliens out there? But the one mystery that continually bugged me was: what is a stand? Why do they exist? Where did they come from? I live in the city of Elk Grove, a city in the county of Sacramento, the state capital of California. My name is Mark Keen, and as of 2028 my life became utterly ...wacky? No wait, that's not the right word. Weird? Crazy? Bizarre! That's it. From that day my life became utterly bizarre. At this moment a Japanese man of about 6 feet stands in front of me. He's wearing a white uniform that conforms to his body, on the left side of his chest he has a golden pin of a heart and a golden peace sign on his right. His hair….well let's not say anything about his hair. But that's not the important part, the bizarre thing is the pink humanoid figure clad in silver hovering right next to him. Something Diamond? I don't know, this is getting too crazy for me. The man's name is Josuke Higashikata, or as I call him, Uncle JoJo. You know what this story would make more sense if I backed up a bit so let's go back to August 10, 2028. The first day of my senior year at Pleasant Grove High School. Let's take this story to my house, and now I'll hand things over to the narrator.

On the side of Sheldon road lies a two-story white house, whose driveway is lined with an assortment of yellow and white flowers. There seems to be a boy standing right outside the door to the garage but for some reason he pauses for a moment.

Mark: "Mom, I'm heading off to school. Can I take the Avalon?" He yells back into the house.

Mom: "Of course not Mark, if your dad catches you in his Avalon he'll kill you. Take the truck."

Mark: "Ugh, I hate the truck." Mark hated taking the old, fading-silver colored truck. It was hard to start and even more difficult to drive. Why couldn't he just take the sleek, gunmetal Avalon. So, you know, he could make a good first impression in his senior year. Oh well. "Fine. If your son dies he's coming back to haunt you!" Mark yells as he laughs, willing to accept his mother's wishes even though he doesn't enjoy them. Mark is a 17 year-old boy of English descent. He is 5 foot 6 with black hair and hazel colored eyes. Today he is wearing a baseball tee whose sleeves are blue with a white base and on the shirt it has a picture of the Earth with the words "Imagine" in blue wrapping around it. He is also wearing black jeans with a brown belt with a nice brown-leathered watch adorning his left wrist. Mark's feet are covered by his black and white Nikes and around his neck he wears a golden necklace with a big, golden peace sign adorning it. The peace sign is solid and is as big as a thumb. This necklace was given to him by his Uncle. "Wear it for good luck. Who knows? Maybe it'll do something cook for you one day!" Whatever. Mark started the old truck and began his way to school. It took about 10 minutes for him to pull up into the parking lot of Pleasant Grove High, home of the Eagles. "Three years. Three years of Hell, and I'm about to start my fourth." Mark sighed. Mark was an average student. Nothing too spectacular. B's and C's with the occasional A. To be honest his friends are the only reason he got through high school. "Once I'm out I'll actually do something with my life" He always tells himself. He grabs his black backpack out of the backseat of the truck and begins to walk towards his fourth year of "Hell". The day passes by as normal. Weight Training first period, Spanish third, English third, Band fourth, and currently his lunch period. Mark is hanging out with his best friend Victoria Queen.

Victoria: "How was your summer Mark?"

Mark: "Shut up, you already know. Nothing much. My Uncle came over for my birthday, we hung out. That's it basically. How was your summer Vick?"

Victoria: "Well you know, just hung out with some loser. HaHa." Mark and Victoria began to laugh, they've always felt comfortable with each other so they just seem to laugh whenever. It's absolutely horrible when they have a class together since they just laugh and joke around instead of actually working. They barely passed their pre-cal class last year.

Victoria: "Aw shit, here comes Shaun." Shaun was a giant of a person. He is 7 foot tall and is always wearing a white muscle tee with blue jeans and brown crocs. He was supposed to graduate last year, but he didn't have enough credits to pass, maybe cuz he failed every class he's taken. Mark thinks he failed just to bully him some more.

Shaun: "Hey fag" he said as came over and pushed Mark to the ground.

Victoria: "Hey leave him alone asshole" Victoria attempted to stand up for her friend but was pushed to the side

Shaun: "Fuck off skank. Mark is my prey today" he grabbed and lifted mark by his collar and stared him in the eye.

Mark: "Piss off Shaun, it's only the first day and you're already being a dipshit" Shaun just laughed and responded by slapping Mark across the face.

Shaun: "Whaddya talking about. I've been waiting all summer just to bully your ass" As Mark recovered from the slap his necklace fell out of his shirt, slowly swinging into Shaun's face. "Huh? What's this?" he asks curiously as he rips it off of Mark's neck.

Mark :" H-huh? Give that back! Please!" Shaun pretended to think for a second, as if he could actually think.

Shaun:" Hmm… Nope" he says as he throws the pendant on the ground and steps on with while laughing a wicked laugh.

Mark: "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" he screamed

Victoria: "There he is Marcus!" Shaun looked over his shoulder to see the girl alongside an African American adult security guard named Marcus. He instinctively lets go of Mark and makes a break for the fence and as he does Marcus chases him. "You alright Mark?" she asks as she kneels on the ground and places her hand on her friends back.

Mark: "My dad is gonna kill me, my uncle gave this to me for my birthday" Mark says as he picks up the shattered pieces of his pendant. Among the pieces his finds a oddly shaped stone, it was primarily black with a curved, gray side that came to a point. The black part was decorated with golden lines and curves. The point captivated him, it was almost….sharp…. "OW!" Mark screamed as the stone cut his finger open. His finger was split in half with the nail sticking to the left side of the dividing finger. "Aw fuck me…" he sighed.

Victoria: "what's wrong?" She asked and Mark showed her his finger. "That's it? You shouldn't be that upset over something like that"

Mark: "What? I shouldn't be upset that my finger is cut in ha-" he paused as he put his finger in front of his face. Its...fixed? There's no two-halves of his finger anymore, just a small cut that can barely be seen. "I swear it was worse" and with that the bell rang, they had five minutes to get to their next class.

Victoria: "C'mon loser, let's get to class"

Mark: "A-alright" his words stumbled as he picked up the rest of his necklace and the rock and dumped it into the small pocket of his backpack. As he was getting up from the ground he saw a pile of red, blue, and yellow bricks. They were as small as lego bricks and had studs just like them. "What-"

Victoria "Hey! Let's get going" Mark turned to look and smile at Victoria

Mark: "Sure thing asshat" he turned back to look at the bricks again but...they were gone? How could they have just disappeared like that? Mark and Victoria were the only ones in the hallway. "Weird".

Meanwhile in an airport in Morioh City, Japan.

"Yeah I would like two tickets to Elk Grove, California" a man in white said to the attendant in Japanese . "You have your stuff ready Josie?" He said the girl standing next to him in English.

"Hmm, yeah dad" the girl responded. "Where are we going again?"  
"California, you get to meet you cousin Mark for the first time"

"yay...fun…." she responded with little enthusiasm. "But why am I going with you?

"Your cousin Jotaro wanted me to check something out, and it's gonna take a while. Your mom can't look after you since she's has constant work. Don't want ya skipping out on school you little rascal"

"Fine fine...I guess i'll force myself to enjoy myself"

"Haha, that's the spirit Josie! This is great!"

 **Alright guys this is my first fanfic so don't berate me too much. I want honest feedback on my writing. I'm sorry that this chapter is long and slow but yknow, character introductions and shiz. Anyways expect a chapter every week or 2 weeks (Depending on how I am feeling). See ya laterz.**


End file.
